On Command
by liquid-thought
Summary: Dean learns to ask for what he wants and Cas gives him far more than he could have hoped for.


The words seemed so distant now. _Do you want to be inside me, boy?_

Dean had been nervous as hell for the better part of the day, even through their date. It wasn't even the usual nervousness he could just push away. The worry that someone would see them and remember that Dean used to be Castiel's teacher, that he was still in Dean's department at the university. That this was still technically against university regulations. Dean didn't give a shit about that. He had more than enough dirt and old favors to keep his job if someone found out. No. The tension that kept him rigid and his jaw clenched was different.

Cas noticed, which was to be expected. There wasn't much Cas _didn't_ notice. All part of being Dean's dom, he supposed, wanting to take care of his sub, to know what was going on in his head at any given time. It used to unnerve him in classes, the way Cas would stare and pick him apart. Anymore he was grateful for it. Well, most times.

When they got home Cas ordered him to the bedroom, told him to sit and wait. So Dean did. He kicked off his shoes and socks and fisted his hands in the bedspread. Cas came in after a couple minutes, having put away their leftovers and locked the front door. Funny how Cas walked around Dean's house like _he_ was the owner.

He took Dean's shirt off, then his jeans, leaving the older man in nothing more than his boxers. Then Cas took his own clothing off, Dean was surprised to find he'd gone commando. Cas was always hot, burning up like he had a fever, even though he didn't. His hands were laced behind Dean's neck, his weight steady on Dean's lap. Almost on reflex Dean's own hands went to Cas' sides, holding him close, trying to ground himself.

A gentle kiss was pressed into his forehead, then to the bridge of his nose, then to his mouth. Cas smiled against his lips and pulled back. "Tell me what's going on."

It was soft, just like his lips, but still a command. When Dean was stressed he wanted to shut down, to draw into himself and let everyone else stand on the sidelines while he muddled through. Cas wouldn't let him. Somehow those pretty blue eyes managed to catch him off-guard, to draw him back and bring things to the surface he'd have been happier to ignore.

Dean swallowed hard, throat clicking around it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to focus on asking for what he wanted. It was difficult to ask for something for himself, but he'd been trying to get better at it, working around all the blocks set up by a childhood filled with raising first one brother, then two.

When he opened his eyes Cas was just looking at him, watching and waiting patiently. Dean knew Cas would be content to sit there and wait for an hour if that was how long it took. His arms snaked around Cas' waist, pulling him closer. Cas hummed softly and let himself be drawn in. Long fingers started combing through Dean's hair, rubbing his scalp as he turned his head and pressed kisses to Cas' arm and shoulder.

A couple more minutes of easy silence passed before he laid his head on Cas' bicep and spoke barely loud enough to be heard. "I, um, I wanted to... y'know, top, maybe."

Everything seemed to stop as Cas took the words in. From his position Dean couldn't see Cas' face, could only feel the fingers rubbing his head get tighter and pull him back. For a moment he wondered if he'd asked too much, but a wide grin broke open on Cas' face.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss below Dean's ear. "Do you want to be inside me, boy?"

Dean's arms tightened of their own accord, a whimper rattling in his throat as he worked up the will to speak. "Yes, please."

That was all Cas had needed.

It was beyond intense, the way Cas swallowed him up and consumed him. They were face to face, Cas laying back in the bed, legs wrapped around Dean's hips as he petted Dean's shoulders and neck, giving small encouragements and praise. Cas was mouthy in bed, always complimenting Dean or teasing him no matter what they were doing. He was so close to losing it with every word, every gentle touch that swept behind an ear or across his jaw.

"That's my good boy, _ah_, right there." Dean's arms were wrapped tight around Cas' middle, his face buried in the younger man's neck. He could smell the fading remnants of cologne, the barely-there scent of Cas' shampoo from the shower he'd taken that morning, every breath filled with the man who gave him everything he'd needed or wanted.

From the outside it would probably look like vanilla sex. But an outsider couldn't see the bracelet on Dean's left wrist, a small charm hanging off the bottom that was engraved with a capital C and the date of their anniversary. No one would understand how much Dean was surrendering as he was given this, allowed inside and above.

Cas' heels dug into his ass, lean legs tightening when Dean tried to pull out. He took the hint and stopped, buried completely. At Cas' urging he pushed up to his hands, panting hard. The look in Cas' eyes made him throb, he knew he wasn't going to get off that easy. Maybe he wouldn't get off at all. The thought made his cock throb again.

Cas grabbed his jaw, forcing him to keep eye contact. "Don't move and don't come."

Dean nodded and Cas smiled, his hand moving to rest on the side of Dean's neck. His other hand wandered down and wrapped around his cock. As much as he wanted to look, wanted to watch Cas jacking himself, he knew he couldn't. Cas moaned softly and started shifting, fucking himself on Dean's dick in short little rolls of his hips.

"I like having you like this." Dean took a deep breath and tried not to think about how heavy his balls felt, the weight of his orgasm sitting low in his gut. He adjusted his hands, resting on his knuckles so he wouldn't strain his wrists. Cas kept moving on him, using him like he was just a dildo strapped to a mannequin. "Mm, maybe I should put a cock ring on you and keep you like this, like a plug. Would you like that? Keeping me filled?"

Dean's chest constricted, unable to breathe with the images and ideas Cas was putting in his head. Cas' nails dug into the side of his neck, fingers clenching unconsciously. He could just see it, too, Cas walking over to the dresser and coming back with a ring for him. Fuck he'd just happily sit there spooned up with Cas all night, shoved in deep and used when Cas woke up with morning wood and wanted relief. His arms shook and he had to grind his teeth to keep himself under control. Cas was just giving him this smile, all proud and satisfied.

"You're thinking about it aren't you?" Dean nodded, nostrils flaring as he took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "God, you'd do anything I told you. My good boy." Cas' legs slipped on Dean's sides, quickly readjusting to a better position. He was getting tighter, his thrusts a little harder. "The ways you let me use you, _Dean_. Mm, fuck, my good little attack dog aren't you?"

Dean whimpered and barely kept himself from collapsing. Cas' eyes closed, mouth open as he fucked himself back down, hard, and came. The hand on Dean's neck squeezed and dragged down, nails biting long scratches across his throat, catching briefly on his collar bone before slipping down his chest where they caught a nipple. Dean hissed at the sting, cock pulsing painfully. Cas was clenching on him, tight and hot as he worked through his orgasm. Dean could feel the muscles of his face twitching, his elbows were about to give out and he was one half thrust away from coming.

Cas laid there, arms flinging out to his sides as he sighed contentedly and hummed his satisfaction. After a minute Dean wasn't quite so close to coming, but his arms were getting tired and he knew his fingers would be stuck wanting to curl. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them to find Cas watching him. A dark chuckle shook the younger man's chest, hands coming up to cradle Dean's face. The scratches across his neck and chest throbbed with the beating of his heart, burning brightly on his skin. It was almost as bad as Cas' kisses, the phantom feeling of lips on his pulling him away from himself for hours when he was trying to give lectures.

"Look at the mess you made, Dean." There was a gentle fondness in his tone, a soft happiness that made Dean grin when he looked down and saw puddles of come on Cas' stomach. "Clean it up."

Dean pulled out and sunk down to his elbows, face level with Cas' navel. His cock sat on the cool sheets and it took all of his self control not to rut against them like the dog Cas told him he was. He licked a wide stripe up the underside of Cas' soft cock, nuzzling the dark hair surrounding the base. Cas' fingers tangled in his hair again, pulling him up and shoving his face down in a sticky pool of come. His head was forced around from side to side, nose rubbed down in the mess.

He grinned and lapped it up, looking up and meeting Cas' eyes as he did. A few drops ran into Cas' bellybutton and Dean took his time digging them out with his tongue. When he was finished he stayed there a moment before venturing lower, kissing Cas' balls and around the base of his dick. Cas laughed softly and pulled him back up, licking away what he'd rubbed into Dean's nose and chin.

His fingers carded through Dean's hair and rubbed behind his ears. "My good boy."

He as pulled in for a kiss, Cas' hands sliding down his back slowly to grope his muscles and grab his ass. One of Cas' legs nudged its way between his, thigh pushing up against his cock, still hard and waiting for attention. Dean pushed down into it, eyes fluttering and a soft sigh leaving his swollen lips. Another upward press and he was starting to get the idea. He relaxed and buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck and shoulder, breathing deeply as he let his hips take over.

Part of him almost wanted to laugh, having his nose rubbed into a spill, being petted and now he was literally humping Cas' leg to get himself off. Safe to say Cas seemed to have a bit of a fixation, and Dean was more than happy to share in the fun of it. Cas swatted his ass sharply and he picked up his pace, panting against Cas' skin. The pressure hadn't really left to begin with and now he could feel himself getting just as close as before. He whimpered again, a tiny little broken sound that he'd only ever let out around Cas.

"Cas, I-I need to come. Please." His left hand moved from the sheets to Cas' side, fingers digging in and clutching desperately.

Cas rubbed and kneaded his ass, dipping into his crack teasingly. Dean held his breath, trying to keep control for just a few more seconds. His cock was slipping around in lube and precome and his balls were dragging on Cas' thigh. If he'd ever thought about putting an image to the term _bitch in heat_ he was pretty sure this was where he'd start.

"Come." It was all Dean needed, pushing down hard as he obeyed, legs and arms trembling. They stayed like that for a few moments, Dean breathing raggedly as Cas rubbed his back and kissed the side of his face. He smiled against Dean's cheek and pushed Dean up and off of him. "I already had to rub your nose in one mess, Dean, will I have to rub it into this one, too?"

He raised one brow and Dean smiled, moaning under his breath. "No sir, I'll clean this one up, too."

Cas smiled wider and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I know you will."


End file.
